The Get Away
by Sisig
Summary: This story is about Hanna Marin deciding to leave her hometown with her boyfriend after he has been shot by an unknown text messenger called A. A tried to hurt Caleb to hurt Hanna and it worked. Now Hanna has decided to leave Rosewood with Caleb and to leave A behind as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The Get Away **

**A Haleb Story**

**Hi, this is my first story that I am writing for here. This will be my first Pretty Little Liars story and for it I am shipping Haleb. I got the idea to write this story when I read one of the pretty little liars stories that my friend wrote. I am a big fan of pretty little liars and I have always shipped Haleb as a couple. When Hanna and Caleb were dating and Caleb had to leave because of ~A, the evil unknown text messenger who wants to hurt the girls and the people they love. In Season 2 episode 59 "The Lady Killer" Caleb went to the lighthouse to save Emily, and when he got to her Caleb saw that Emily had already killed Nate (Lyndon James). Once Caleb took the knife from Emily there was a gun shot and Caleb was taken to the hospital. With Caleb now out of the hospital he has to leave before ~A tries to hurt him again. Caleb doesn't want to be separated from Hanna. So I thought, what if Hanna decided to go on a get away with Caleb. This is a little different from the tv series but it will be fun to write. I hope you read and like my story, and please no hateful comments thanks. Set after season 2 episode 59 when Caleb first gets out of the hospital and is getting ready to leave Rosewood.**

**The Get Away**

**Hanna's POV**

I am done. A has completely ruined my life. I didn't even get to give Caleb a goodbye kiss before he was shot by that terrible A and put into the hospital. It has been a week since I have seen Caleb, and I miss him so much. I hope once Caleb returns home from the hospital I can see him. Sadly once he is out I will have to let him leave Rosewood to get away from A. I hate this whole thing so much.

I have lost so many people I love because of A. And what makes it worse is that A was my best friend Mona, but now she is in a mental ward. So this means there is a new A out there to get me, Spencer, Emily, and Aria.

"Hanna are you ok? I mean Caleb is in the hospital and you will have to send him away to keep him safe from A." said Spencer.

"No this is terrible! I cant stand to be separated from Caleb any longer. I hate A, I hate all of this. Gosh."

"don't worry things will get better over time. Or you could leave with him for a little while."

"Maybe, I have to home and wait for the hospital to call and tell me when Caleb gets released."

On the way home I thought about what Spencer had said. Maybe I could leave with Caleb for a little while. Then we would be able to be together with out A watching and plotting the death of my boyfriend. I was home when I got the call from the hospital, and they said that Caleb would get to leave later tonight. I was so overjoyed with this news. Maybe we can leave Rosewood together tomorrow morning, I thought. I started to pack my bag with the cutest clothes I own, some jewelry, magazines, and my phone. I made up my mind and decided it wont be a bad idea if I get out of town for a little while. Maybe I can go to Maryland, and visit my dad. The plan was set, now I just have to book us the next flight to Maryland.

"Hello, this is American Airlines, Heather speaking. How can I assist you?"

"Hey, My name is Hanna Marin and I would like 2 tickets to Maryland."

"Sure. The next flight will be at 7:00 tomorrow morning. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that would be great thanks. Can you email me my tickets at .com?"

"Sure. So you want 2 ticket to Maryland at 7 tomorrow morning, and will you be flying in first or business class?"

"Business class is fine thank you."

"Ok, Ms. Marin we will send you your tickets now. Have a wonderful flight!"

My plan to leave Rosewood with Caleb was set. Now I wont have to be separated from my true love, and even better the horrible A wont be able to get me from Maryland. I cant wait to get to the hospital to tell Caleb!

**Chapter 2 will hopefully be posted by tomorrow night. I hope you all like my story.**

**Xoxo ~A**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Get Away Chapter 2**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I love all the support with story even though I'm only on chapter 2. I hope you like my story!**

**Hanna's POV**

After I got the email with our tickets, I went to the hospital to tell Caleb. While driving to the Rosewood Medical Center I thought about what I would say to Caleb when I saw him. I imagined that the minuet I saw him I would run over to him and give him a big hug and kiss. I parked my car and walked into the hospital.

"Hello, Hanna Marin here and I'm wondering if Caleb Rivers is allowed to leave the hospital soon."

"Hi sweetie, yes he will be able to leave at 7:30 tonight. Would you like to wait here for him?"

"Sure thank you." I sat down in a red love seat in the waiting area. It was 7 now, so I have a half hour until Caleb gets let out. I thought to myself that I should call the girls, and tell them my plan. I hope they wont get really upset with me, but I need to do this. So I decided to face time them. After two rings Spencer, Emily, and Aria answer.

"Hey guys, I have news to tell you all."

"What is it Han? Are you ok?" Emily asked

"Yes I'm fine, I'm at the hospital waiting for Caleb to be let out."

"That's great. When will he be able to leave?" Spencer asked

"He gets to leave at 7:30 so in a half hour. But that's not why I'm calling. I have news that I need to tell you."

"Hanna, what's wrong? Is it A?" Aria worriedly asked

"No. well yes it is kind of because of A. I'm going away for a little while with Caleb. Like a get away. I booked us a flight out to Maryland tomorrow morning at 7, with Caleb."

"What your leaving us?!"

"I have to! A already ran me over with a car and shot my boyfriend, and A sent me a note saying that shim isn't done with me yet. I'm not going to wait up for A to get me or Caleb. I need to leave for a little while."

"I understand, and I want you to be safe and happy so if you need anything tell me ok?" Spencer said

"Ok thanks Spence. I promise I will call you all everyday, and I will even try to learn more about A while I'm gone."

"Ok fine, but where are you staying?"

"I'm going to check and see with my dad if we can stay with him for a few days until I find a place for us."

"If you need a place I have a house in Maryland. You can stay there if your dad says no."

"Ok. Thanks Spence! I'm going to be getting a new phone when I get there so people wont be able to find me. So can you give my the address now?"

"Sure it's 32 Laurel Court Lawrenceville, Maryland."

"Ok thanks once again. I'll call you all later, ok?"

"Sure bye Hanna." They all said in unison.

I'm so glad I have friends like them who support me with all my crazy ideas. I didn't even realize the time when all a sudden I heard Caleb's voice.

"Hanna?"

"Hi Caleb! How are you? Are you ok? I missed and worried about you the whole time you were gone."

"Hanna, Hanna calm down. I'm here now and I'm fine don't worry about me. I missed you too." Hearing this I stood on my tippe toes and kissed him.

"I love you Caleb."

"I love you too."

"I have a plan that is all set up for us. My plan is that we leave Rosewood tomorrow morning and board a plane to Maryland. I bought the tickets already. We are leaving at 7 tomorrow morning and will arrive around 10, and then we will ether stay with my dad or stay in Spencer's family's home. Will you come?"

"Yes Hanna I will come. When and where should we meet up?"

"Come to my house at 6 tomorrow morning, and leave your phone at your house so that we wont be found."

"Ok, see you tomorrow morning Hanna."

**Caleb's POV**

It was 6:05 and the taxi was waiting outside of Hanna's house. We finished loading the trunk and told the driver to go to American Airlines. Hanna had the tickets in her purse and we had left our phones at home. We were ready to be A free, and free of all the worries of our old life. I took all the money that was left in my bank account and brought it so we can pay for food and such. Like Hanna I couldn't wait to get the heck out of Rosewood. Too many thing s have happened to us there and Rosewood held too many bad memories for Hanna. I was worried about her but now I have hope that she can let go of her old life. This was a fresh new start and maybe Hanna would be able to get along with her dad. I hope this get away is as good as we hope it will be.

**Hanna's POV**

Our flight just got called and we were getting into the funnel to the plane now. Once on the plane I sat back in my seat and decided to take a nap. I put my headphones on and listened to Justin Bieber while I slept on Caleb.

"Hanna wake up were here."

We where finally here. Free of our old life and epically free of the hated A. I felt a sudden rush of freedom and happiness. I also felt safety, which I had not felt in so long. I was happy to be out of Rosewood. We walked to the bag pick-up area and found our bags. Once we got everything we went outside Caleb flagged down a taxi, and told them to go to 18 Budhill road (my dad's house). When we got there I saw my dad outside sitting on the steps. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hi dad!"

"Hey Han, hi Caleb. How are you guys?"

"Good thanks dad. Thank you for letting us stay with you for a little while."

"Its my pleasure to have my wonderful daughter and her boyfriend stay with us. Please make yourselves at home."

When we walked in the house smelled like vanilla and was very big. Bigger than I remembered but then again that was 4 years ago. I was glad to be here though. When I called my dad asking to stay there with Caleb I was worried but now I'm not. This is my fresh start and my dad agreed that this is a good idea for us. Not only am I safe but I get to make up lost time with Caleb and my dad. I could not be happier.

My dad gave me the last room in the hallway, and even better my walk in bathroom was attached to Caleb's room. I really loved my dad for letting this happen (not like anything will happen). I unpacked my bag and laid down on my bed and thought about everything that had happened in my past. As I fell asleep I stopped thinking about my old life and started to think of my new life.

Xoxo ~A


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The Get Away Chapter 3**

**So I love all of the support with this book! Thank you everyone.. Love you guys!**

**Hanna's POV**

When I woke up it was 4:00. I laid in bed thinking of my dream that I had. It had nothing to do with my old life but everything to do with my new life here. It was like I never lived in Rosewood at all. Maybe if I just forgot about Rosewood totally, then I would be happy. I was going to call my friends, but then I remembered that I ditched my phone in Rosewood. So I picked up the landline phone in my room, and dialed Spencer's number. She finally picked up after three rings.

"Hey it's Hanna."

"Omg, hey Han! How are you? Are you staying with your dad?"

"I'm fine, actually great. I'm staying here with my dad, and it is really nice. He set up rooms, and everything for us. I'm so glad I'm here with him."

"That's amazing Hanna, really amazing. We are all so happy for you. I'll tell the girls to add this number, and call me when you get a new cell."

"Ok. I have to go, talk to you later Spence."

After I hung up, I got up and started putting my clothes away. I wasn't able to bring a lot of my clothes, so I will have to go shopping later. I will probably have to get a job so I can pay for everything, and Caleb will have to get a job as well. Once I put my clothes away, I organized my desk with all my make up, and beauty products. Then I moved on to decorating my room with the little decorating supplies that I brought. I didn't have much supplies with me so it didn't take very long. After doing my room, I moved on to my shared bathroom with Caleb. I put all of my hair products in draws, toothbrush on the shelf, and shampoo and conditioner in the cabinet. When I finished I went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. When I got downstairs my dad was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

" hey dad, can I have some coffee?"

"Sure Hanna. Do you want anything to eat?" I pour myself a cup and sit down next to him.

"No, just the coffee is fine. Thanks dad, for everything."

"Your welcome Hanna, and now I get to spend time with my little girl. Even better I will now be able to get to know her wonderful boyfriend."

"Oh dad, please don't embarrass me."

"Hanna, don't worry I wont, and I really do like Caleb. He treats you good, and he is a nice young man. Do you like your room, I mean is it ok?"

"It's great dad. thank you for it, now all I need to do is get a job so I can buy clothes and a new phone."

"You need money for a phone? I can give you some, and you can take some of Kate's clothes that are small on her. I know you don't get along with Kate so you don't have to take some of her clothes, but please take some money to buy the things you and Caleb need."

"Ok dad. I'll look in her closet first, then I'll go shopping. Ok, and thanks." when I finished my coffee I went upstairs to find Caleb. He was in his room putting his clothes away. I walked in and sat on his bed.

"Hey can you help me find decent clothes in Kate's closet?"

"Sure Han, and I'm sure you will look great in anything."

I kissed him softly on his lips then got up. When we go to Kate's room, I was surprised. It was completely organized, even though she was in Paris with Isabelle. I went to the section of her closet that said doesn't fit. I thought "Wow someone is a little OCD." I tried almost everything on, and only a few things were my style. I took them and put them away in my room. Then Caleb and I went downstairs to get the money from my dad. My dad gave us $200 each!

When we got to the mall the first place we went to was the Apple Store. We both got the I Phone 5 for $149 each. With the rest of the money we bought our clothes. I went to Forever 21 and got a few shirts, dresses, jeans, shorts, some skirts, and two dresses. I also got a few things at Kohl's. I only had a little bit of money left when I finished shopping. Caleb was still buying his stuff so I decided to look for a job. There was no help wanted signs anywhere, and it was almost time to go. Suddenly while I was looking for Caleb I saw a help wanted sign in Victoria Secret. I went into the store and found the manager. Surprisingly I actually knew the manager, she was a friend of my mom until she moved out here.

"Hi Hanna! Do you remember me?"

"Hey Mary, yes I remember you. Hoe are you?"

"Good thank you Hanna. So what are you doing out here?"

"I'm staying with my dad for a while, and I'm actually looking for a job. May I have one here?'

"Of coarse! You can work as a sales girl, and if you can you may start tomorrow."

"That will be awesome! Thank you Mary. I'll tell my mom you say hi."

"Ok. Goodbye Hanna. See you tomorrow."

With that I had an awesome new job, a new phone, clothes, and best of all a new life.

**Caleb's POV**

Good, I am almost done buying my clothes. Once I paid for everything I walked out of the store. Hanna said that she was looking for her job, and that I should start looking for mine as well. As I walked around the mall I saw Hanna talking to a lady in Victoria Secret. I wondered if she was getting a job there. As I turned the corner I saw a help wanted sign in the Apple Store. I walked in and asked to see the manager.

"Hello, my name is Steve. Can I assist you?"

"Hi, my name is Caleb Rivers, and I would like a job here. I am very well with computers, and can solve almost any computer problem you throw at me."

"Well Mr. Rivers, you sound like the perfect man for the job. Can you start tomorrow around 12?"

"Sure. Thank you so much. See you tomorrow Steve."

With that I walked out of the store and met Hanna outside the mall. Then we call Mr. Marin to get us. 15 minuets later, we were getting into Mr. Marin's Chevy. It was now 7:30, and we were sitting down for dinner.

**Hanna's POV**

While eating dinner I told my dad and Caleb that I got a job in Victoria Secret. I thought my dad would be upset, but instead he said it would be a good opportunity. Caleb also found a job at the mall. He shared that he got a job at the Apple Store. I knew Caleb would get an awesome and well paying job, and my dad was so proud it was funny. Later after dinner I watched an episode of Cops with my dad. We were really bonding, and I was so glad. Later that night when I went to bed I thought to my self, " I am so happy to be here, and this is my dream life."

Xoxo ~A

**I hope you all like this chapter, and please write reviews! It all counts! Also should I do a chapter for Christmas tomorrow? Merry Christmas Eve everyone!**


End file.
